Penny For Your Thoughts
by kellicb
Summary: I wrote this before the whole TMK storyline played out so that's why it's a little different.


Elizabeth wrings her hands together, trying to keep warm as she waits for Jason at the overlook.

She looks out across the lake to the bridge that doesn't exist anymore. She smiles as she relives memories in her mind; Memories of boxing lessons and motorcycle rides.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jason says when he sees her standing there smiling.

She turns and chuckles. "I was just remembering," she says.

He smiles and nods. "Good memories, I guess?"

She nods and keeps smiling at him. "Very good memories."

He gets a serious look in his eye and moves closer to her. He takes her hand in his and starts to gently rub the back of it with his thumb.

"You okay?"

They just survived an ordeal with the "Text Message Killer". Neither of them were hurt but Elizabeth had been held hostage, Lucky had been shot and Jason was frantic with worry in trying to find her. Finally, Elizabeth got away and was reunited with Jason at the Safe House, but not long before the PCPD showed up. That's when things got really interesting.

"I'm fine. When I got home yesterday, I held the boys for a few minutes, without letting them go. That helped."

He smiles and nods at the mention of his son.

"But what I really wanted was for you to be there with us. So you could hold me, too."

"I know," he whispers. "I want that more than anything…"

"That's why I asked you to come here. Now that Lucky and Sam….and most of the PCPD know that we've been secretly meeting, it's going to get out."

Jason shifts a little and looks away, just for a second. "Look, I know that people are going to find out, but…"

She stops him by placing her fingers over his lips.

"Let me finish….."

When he nods she removes her hand and rests it against his chest.

"We've been working so hard to protect the children."

He nods.

"But Jason….the last few months, things have happened. Accidents have happened and they weren't related to your job. I mean, the fire didn't start because of what you do. Everything that happened at the Black and White ball wasn't because of you…"

"But it was, don't you see?" he asks, taking a step away from her to turn and lookout over the lake. "Anthony was behind what started at the Black and White Ball and he's here because of Sonny."

Her shoulders slump a little.

"Jason," she waits until he turns to look at her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he says with a tiny bit of confusion in his voice.

"I know you'd do anything to protect me and the boys."

"You know I would," he says, taking her hands in his again.

"Now that everyone is going to find out about us….maybe it would be…." She stops to bite her lip.

"Maybe it would be what?"

"Maybe it would be safer to have you in our lives. You always said it was my choice about how to raise Jake. I think we would be safer if you were with us….all the time."

He lowers his head a little to look more closely into her eyes. "You mean…."

"Move in with us, Jason."

He drops her hands, turns around so that his back is to her and rubs his face.

"You know I want that more than anything but, I don't know….we have to think this through."

She walks around to the other side to look at him again.

"I know we'd have to take precautions. I know that I couldn't ask questions if you're gone all night…"

He stops and stares at her, his hands on his hips.

"There would be bodyguards 24/7."

She nods.

"Security cameras, bullet proof glass. That house has a huge backyard, I'd probably have to have something done with the fence around it…"

"Okay."

He studies her face, making sure she's really understanding this, not just saying yes.

"Anthony Zacchara's daughter, Claudia, is trying to run his operation now. She said something to me the other day that made me believe she might know there's someone important in my life."

She studies his face, waiting for his answer.

"If she already knows that much, it won't take her long to figure out who. I don't know, maybe it would be safer if I lived with you," he says.

Her spirits begin to lift a little. She had been thinking about this for a few days, even before the ordeal with the TMK.

"I know you worry about what's happening with Michael, but maybe we could use that as a lesson. And besides, we're different parents than Sonny and Carly."

He chuckles quickly and softly. "That's for sure."

"So….what do you say?" she asks, taking a step closer to him.

He looks at her and tries to imagine, as much as his mind will let him, how wonderful a life would be with her, their son and Cameron.

He reaches over and caresses her cheek.

"Let's do it."

She smiles and leans into his hand. He stares at her intently and lowers his head to kiss her.

"I love you," she whispers when he slightly pulls away.

"I love our family," he returns and rests his forehead against hers.


End file.
